Revelations
by fadedillusion101
Summary: - "I may just want to see your beautiful face..." - greens, r


Don't own 'em. Don't wanna own 'em. Too much responsibility (nah, Craig is rich beyond belief now, that'd be cool to live like that; unless he pulled an MC Hammer and is now broke *insert ba-dum-tss*). That was a terrible joke. They're teenagers. I suck. Bye.

* * *

**Revelations**

* * *

"You know what I hate?" Buttercup blurted as she watched the everlasting line of traffic ahead of her, the people who swerved around one another on the crowded sidewalk, and the blinking neon signs of different corporations.

"Hm?" The green 'puff and her counterpart sat on the McDonald's sign, Buttercup had her knees tucked up to her chest on one arch of the 'M' and Butch sat obnoxiously on the other hump. Buttercup opened her mouth to speak, but her equivalent interrupted her, "Hey, you want the rest of these?" She shook her head, and so, Butch chucked the small box of greasy fries at an annoying group of teenage girls talking by the front doors. They shrieked and gasped, ("Ew! One fell down my shirt!")

Butch cackled, his counterpart smiling softly as she rested her chin on her knees.

Ever since Boomer and Bubbles began dating out of the blue, the rest of the 'puffs and the 'ruffs unintentionally grew closer. Brick and Blossom were often seen together, studying in the park by the fountain or lounging in the living room, reading the pages of dog-eared books together. Bubbles and Boomer were usually doing something fun, like roller skating or going to concerts. And so, Butch and Buttercup were left alone, sometimes the silence was so awkward you could hear crickets chirping from outside the odd, circular window.

It took them weeks to stop arguing and screaming until their faces turned into an unhealthy shade of violet. The two ebony-haired teenagers couldn't stand each other, well, Buttercup couldn't tolerate Butch. Buttercup would want to go skateboarding, possibly smoke a cigarette without her "preppy" sisters knowing, and the Ass-his nickname at the time-would tag along with her. She'd swell with anger, swiveling around to glare daggers at him and point at him mercilessly. He'd grab her small hand and throw it out of his face, "Butterfly, we might as well spend some time together. Do ya see how well our siblings are getting along?" Buttercup would growl and mumble in response. "Well, I kinda wanted to see if we could have that, too," he added with a shrug. "Just gimme a chance, I'm the greatest guy you'll ever meet," a twitch of his eyebrows and a roll of her eyes. She would turn back around and stomp away, her skateboard under her arm. She would hear him scoff, as usual, then shout, "What? No kiss?"

Soon enough, Buttercup began to adapt feelings towards her counterpart. Small feelings. Nothing big. It was nothing after all, just a stupid high school infatuation. It'll be gone my the next week. Next week flew by, and Buttercup knew that infatuation must've bloomed into something more. Everyday, she just wanted to be near him. To smell that musky Old Spice scent of his, to see that sexy obsidian hair of his, and those deep jade eyes. Butch to Buttercup wasn't just a friend, he wasn't just some infatuation or some obsession, he was much more. She didn't know how to describe that thumping sensation of her heart when he was near, but she did know that it warmed her entire body from the tip of her button nose to her toes.

Butch nudged his counterpart to get her attention, "Sorry," she mumbled, blinking rapidly to get the image of her shirtless counterpart out of her mind. And holy shit, was that a nice picture to see. "I uh...I hate it when you're...when you're strong," Buttercup decided on the word, the breeze lacing through her whispered words and slinking around her petite frame, causing shivers to run down her spine. Her lime green eyes peeked through her bangs as she gazed at her counterpart, "I-I don't know..." She shook her head as she trailed off with a light chuckle.

"Go ahead," Butch egged her, one of his eyebrows puckered. She swallowed and shuffled closer, quite awkwardly, and she almost cursed herself for almost falling off the edge of the 'M.' A girlish giggle nearly escaped her mouth when her counterpart's hand gripped her small-but powerful-arm.

She nodded to let him know she was ok, and he slowly let go, brushing his digits along her petal-like skin before returning his hand to his lap. Buttercup shivered. "When you're strong, like I am, it's just...nobody ever asks if you're OK," she half-shrugged. "I mean, just because I have Chemical X in my system doesn't mean I don't have...that I don't have feelings like everybody else," Buttercup crossed her arms. "I'm not sure if you ever feel that way..." She glanced up at the stars, connecting them with invisible lines so they can sparkle in harmony, begging to have her counterpart touch her again.

"Eh," Butch scratched the back of his neck. "Nah, I don't. I don't give two fucks about people and whether or not they think I'm alright. Besides, they never would take the time to ask me anything. I'm fucking invisible to them unless I blow something up."

"Is that why you cause trouble?" She smirked. "You just want the attention?" Buttercup incredulity asked. They may have become civil with each other, the Powerpuffs and the Rowdyruffs, but that doesn't mean the boys stopped crime alltogether. They'll occasionally do something reckless, and the girls have to swoop by to correct them (usually for Buttercup, a couple of punches to Butch's gut would do).

Butch shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. I may just want to see your beautiful face," he flirted. His comment left a furious blush along the bridge of Buttercup's nose, slowly crawling its way down her exposed neck.

She quietly cleared her throat, taking note of how close they had gotten, and surprisingly, didn't move a muscle to show her discomfort. The green clad girl wagged a finger at him, "Oh you. Always joking around," she shook her head. Butch chuckled, a husky sound that whirled in the atmosphere around her. She had curled into herself like a shy mouse, hoping he wouldn't notice the mental doodles of hearts above her shaggy, ebony pixie cut.

"I wasn't joking around," the long string of deep laughter finishing with a whisper. Buttercup closed her eyes, imagining the entrancing emerald irises of her counterpart before her sweeping all over her body and those pale lips she gazed often molding against hers. She felt a calloused hand cup under her chin, and though it was large, the action was delicate. The green 'puff bit her lip, fiddling with the zipper of her sweatshirt as her hand clenched it firmly.

Butch turned her head to face him, his free hand stretching across the arch to entangle in her hair. She frowned and scrambled closer to him, zipping over on his side, and she melted when he clasped his hands on her waist and pulled her into his lap. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he breathed calmly, a slight smirk coming to his face when he heard her irregular heartbeat.

Buttercup blushed at their proximity, fishing her dainty hands into his spikes and tugging slightly. She closed her apple green eyes when his searing hot hands drifted down to her hips, circling around her body and incredibly, pulling her closer. When she spoke, their lips brushed together, "Kiss me," she breathed as his hands on her tightened in their embrace.

**-FadedIllusion101 :x**


End file.
